


[Podfic] Surely He Wouldn't Mind

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock teabagging - with Sherlock's freshly shaved balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Surely He Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surely He Wouldn't Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560470) by [Sulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla). 



Length: 31:21

File Size: 22.6 MB (mp3) 19.2MB (audiobook)

Download (right click and save): [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120601.zip) [audiobook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120602.zip)

If you enjoyed this podfic, feedback for the author and reader will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
